Orientation
by hydref05
Summary: The Doctor shows Martha around the TARDIS. Post 42 fluff.


**Orientation**  
**Synopsis**: The Doctor shows Martha around the TARDIS  
**Characters**: Martha, the Doctor  
**Episode/Spoilers**: Post 42  
**Rating**: G

* * *

The Doctor turned a dial and pulled a lever, before running round the console and pushing a button. As the ride leveled out and the sound of the engines stopped, he turned to face his new companion. He smiled at that thought - it was good a finally admit to himself that Martha Jones was in fact his latest companion. 

"Where are we?" Martha asked, eager to start the next adventure.

"Nowhere. Well, obviously we're not nowhere, we're not in a vacuum. We're in the time vortex. So, Miss Jones, soon to be Doctor Jones, now that you're an official member of the TARDIS crew, how about a tour of the ship?"

"Oh, I've been dying to see what's through that door," she nodded to a small door over the Doctor's shoulder.

"That's actually a storage cupboard, but if you really want to see where I keep tools and some spare parts then be my guest," he grinned at her. "Over that way though is the door to the rest of the ship." He pointed to her left.

"I hadn't noticed that door before. Come on then," Martha jumped to her feet and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Give me the guided tour."

The Doctor led Martha into a corridor decorated in the same organic style as the console room. "Oh hang on a mo." He dashed back into the console room and returned a few seconds later with the Carrionite globe. "Got to put this somewhere safe. So, which way?"

"Right?" she asked.

"Right it is, and if I might say, good choice. Alright, first room, very important - this is the kitchen." The Doctor opened a door and let Martha quickly look inside what appeared, at first glance, to be a normal kitchen. Although when she looked more closely, most of the appliances definitely hadn't been bought at Currys. "Next, the TV room." He opened a door on the other side of the corridor. This room had two old sofas, three armchairs, a television and an assortment of DVD players, VCRs and others items she couldn't quite place. "Telly gets every channel in the universe," the Doctor boasted.

Martha shook her head and followed him as they passed a few doors without opening them "What's in there?"

"Junk mainly, most the rooms aren't used anymore." He opened another door, "One of the bathrooms. Next, laundry room."

Martha smiled, "You have a washing machine."

"These shirts don't clean themselves you know. Hold this," the Doctor handed Martha the Carrionite globe, while he reached up and opened a door above their heads. He took hold of a rope that dropped down, pulled down a ladder, took the globe from Martha and climbed up.

Martha watched him disappear, "You know when you said you had an attic, I didn't think you were being literal."

"Why?"

Martha frowned, "It's a space ship, I just didn't imagine space ships had attics."

The Doctor climbed back down and closed the loft hatch. "Ah, but this isn't just any space ship, this is the TARDIS," he smiled and led her deeper into his ship. "Up there is mainly bedrooms," he pointed to a spiral staircase. "You can go and chose one for yourself later. Along here - games room, garden, more storage..."

"Wait, did you say garden?"

"Yes."

"There's a garden, a real garden?"

"No it's a just a painting! Of course it's a real garden. See," he opened a pair of heavy double doors and revealed grass, plants, trees and a small lake. "A garden."

"Oh my God, there's a lake. How is can all this be in here?" Martha looked up at the burnt orange sky.

"Magic," the Doctor replied.

"There's no such thing as magic," Martha reminded him.

The Doctor just grinned and closed the doors. "Next, more storage, then the library," he pointed to a door on their left, "and my study. Up there," he nodded to another spiral staircase, "is the observatory."

"Observatory?"

"Not much point in having a space ship if you can't see the stars."

"True."

"Down that corridor is the wardrobe room and a lot of wasted space, oh and the bins - very important, it's good to recycle," he told her solemnly."And here's a room that'll interest you - the infirmary." He opened a door to reveal a large room, with several beds, an array of cabinets and cupboards and some strange looking equipment. "And yes, it's set up for humans as well as me," he answered her unasked question. "And then we're almost back where we started."

Martha followed him into the kitchen. "Okay, I was confused how the console room fitted inside the outside, but this ship is enormous. How does it all fit in?"

"You keep wanting to spoil the mystery with science," the Doctor chided. "Just enjoy that it does."

"Does that mean that you don't know?" Martha teased.

The Doctor turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, before grinning. "How about some food and then we can sort you out with bedroom?"

Martha followed him into the kitchen. "You can cook?"

"I haven't starved yet, what do you fancy? Cheese omelette?" He took a tray of eggs and a block of cheese from the fridge.

Martha stared suspiciously at the food, "Where's it from?"

"Spar. Nice little planet in the Nedrioum system," he teased. "The Spar shop just near your flat. So?"

"Cheese omelette sounds great."

End


End file.
